Unica
by Mep
Summary: Un fic de humor, con un giro romantico al final (no me pude resistir!) Dejen reviews!


_Hola chicas, hace tiempo que no escribo por aca... vea que me desalentaron bastante por que leen pero no dejan reviews (indirecta con curva). Pero bueno, espero que les guste este fic, dejen sus comentarios!  
  
Dedicado a Karla 'Mione: por ayudarme siempre... no sabes cuanto tu opinión significa para mi! Besos!  
  
Pd: Chicas, no se como se escribe el nombre del gato de mione y es muuuy tarde para buscarlo... sorry si esta mal escrito (seguramente esta mal escrito.. jeje)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
- No, no no...- dije yo con lagrimas en los ojos, observando con pesar mi trabajo de encantamientos, que era para mañana, completamente destruido- ¡Gracias crockshanks!

La sala común estaba vacía, así que sin pensarlo, me pare a perseguir al gato, contemplando seriamente en darle su merecido al miserable. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca lo agarre por la cola y comencé a darle vueltas. Debí haberme visto bastante graciosa por que pronto escuche una risa viniendo de los finales de la escalera de chicos. Me voltee súbitamente para encontrarme con un par de ojos esmeralda y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, solté al gato igual de rápido.

Suspire profundo, muy conciente del constante color que estaba subiendo a mis mejillas.

- Hola Ginny- dijo el entre risas - ¿Ibas a matar al pobre crockshanks? Tsk tsk, tendré que decirle a Hermione que no lo deje a tus cuidados nunca mas.

Rió. Escondí mi cabeza entre unos cojines, mientras que pensaba en lo linda que era su risa. Es un alivio, te digo, saber que por mas que la situación sea embarazosa aun puedo pensar que tan linda es su risa. ¿Notas el tono sarcástico?

-Eh...- dije yo, _tratando_ de mantener una cara recta- Lo que pasa es que....

-Jajaja- rió el- ¿Qué pasa Gin-gin te comió la lengua el _gato?._

-Ja ja ja- dije yo sarcásticamente- que graciosito que estas hoy.

-¿ Se nota?- dijo el con una sonrisa sentándose a mi lado.

-Si, definitivamente- dije dándole una sonrisa propia.

- Así que...- comenzó el después de unos segundos de silencio- ¿Me vas a decir por que así matas al gato de Hermione?

- Llegaste en un mal momento, ¿sabias?- dije yo poniendo mi mejor cara seria- ¡Estaba _apunnto_ de lograrloo!

Estaba luchando por mantenerme lo mas seria y neutral posible, mientras que el me miraba dudoso, no sabia como tomarlo, como broma o como si de verdad intentaba matar al gato. _Por favor!_ ¿yo matar a crockshanks? Mi unico objetivo era darle una buena indigestión para que lo pensar dos veces antes de dañarme mis trabajos!

-Pero Ginny..-

-JA! Caíste redondo- dije yo estallando en carcajadas, no aguantando ni un segundo mas- Debiste haberte visto la cara.

Me comencé a preocupar cuando me di cuenta que era la unica riéndome, Harry habia volteado su cara hacia el otro lado y estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en hacerme sentir ignorada.

- Harry...¿qué pasa?- dije yo preocupadamente cuando vi sus hombros temblar. Coloque una mano en su espalada y me acerque- Harry? ¿estas bravo conmigo?

-Si- dijo el seriamente- No me hizo gracia tu "bromita"

-Pero yo...-

Sus hombros empezaron a temblar con mayor intensidad... hasta que escuche escapar de sus labios el inconfundible sonido de su _risa._

- Mira quien cayo _**ahora**_- dijo el mirándome- jajajaj-.

- ¡Harry! No hagas eso, ¡me tenias preocupada!- dije yo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras le daba un leve empujón en el hombro.

-¿Qué? Tu también me tenias preocupado- dijo el haciendo una pausa, y después agrego riendo- Tu y tus _instintos asesinos-  
_

-¿Instintos asesinos dices?- pregunte yo curiosa- Mira como me dejo mi trabajo, que es para mañana..!¿qué suerte la mía, no crees!-

Se me aguaron los ojos nuevamente, odia ser así, tan sensible. Vire la cara un segundo rezando por que no se hubiese dado cuenta de la lagrima que rodó por mi mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa Gin?- dijo el preocupadamente virándome la cara hacia el, nuestros hombros rozando continuamente- ¿por qué lloras?

- No me hagas caso- dije yo secándome las lagrimas- creo que todo el trabajo me esta afectando-

Baje la vista, hacia mis rodillas donde mi mano se hallaba extendida. La mano de el, sutilmente, casi imperceptiblemente, se poso el la mía, uniendo nuestros dedos suavemente.

-¿Estas segura que solo es la escuela?- murmuro el muy suavemente, haciendome alzar la vista.

- _No_- conteste únicamente, sabiendo que no había necesidad de explicar los demás motivos.

- ¡Me preocupo tanto por mi familia!- dije de la nada- Se que es egoísta, ¡pero no quiero que nada malo les pase, nunca!-

- ¿Quién querría algo así?- dijo el mirándome intensamente.

- _Voldemort_- dije después de un minuto de silencio- y todos sus aliados.

- Gin, mírame- dijo el. Hice lo que me pidió- No dejare que les pase nada-

-Pero..- proteste sin pensar- ¡Tampoco quiero que te pase algo a _ti!_ Eres mi amigo, parte de _mi familia,_ eres...-

Me envolvió súbitamente en un abrazo cálido. Había significado mucho para el que le dijese que era parte de mi familia, lo sabia.

- Yo...- dijo el agarrando mi cara con su manos por ambos lados. No pude evitar que tan normal se sentía esa cercanía- No te puedo _prometer_ nada Gin, ¡No sabes cuanto quisiera poder hacerlo!.

-Pero escúchame bien- siguió- No dejare que nada, nunca te pase..¿Oíste Gin? Nada, por que eres demasiado importante para mi.

- ¿Si?- dije confundida...¿era muy importante para el?.

- Si- dijo el sonriendo- Eres siempre la única que me puede calmar, la única que me hace reír... la única...

-¿La única..?- dije yo tratando de impulsarlo a que dijese mas, no atreviéndome a soñar.

-_La única para mi_- susurro muy cerca de mis labios. Mis ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa- Se que te puede parecer repentino, pero siempre lo he sabido.

-¿Siempre?-

- _Siempre_- dijo el muy seguro de si mismo.- Desde la primera vez que te vi... puede que no halla sabido el significado de lo que sentía... pero siempre has sido tu.

Me miro expectante, mientras que yo por mi parte, no podía articular palabra alguna... no solo por el hecho de aquella revelación.. sino por que tenerlo tan cerca realmente estaba afectando sus sentidos.

- ¿Qué puedo decir?- dije finalmente, acercándome, aunque no pareciese posible, mas a el- pero me alegra que sea así.-

-¿Por qué?- dijo el sonreído.

- Porque tu eres el _único para mi_- dije, con la misma seguridad que el había tenido momentos antes.

- ¿Estas segura que es así?- dijo el- ¿ Que aguantaras todos mis cambios de humor?

- Si estoy segura- dije con una sonrisa- Y en cuanto a los cambios de humor, pues te los callo con un _beso._

- ¿Ah si?- dijo el sonriendo mas ampliamente- Pues mira que me estoy sintiendo amargado... creo que me esta llegando un cambio de humor-

Ella hizo justo como había dicho, le callo con un beso sonoro en los labios.

El primero, pero definitivamente no el ultimo, pensó ella con una sonrisa.

-------------------

Bueno, que les parecio? bueno malo... dejen reviews ;-)


End file.
